A Father's Love, Arthur's story
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Arthur, looking back and forward. I am not JKR, I make no money from fan-fiction. It may say Arthur and Molly but be assured that all our favorites will show up here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat quietly in the garden. All those years ago they had returned from the horror of Hogwarts to find their house destroyed. Fleur, Ginny and Harry had taken over.

He and Percy had been so busy at the ministry that they had just enough energy at the end of their long day to eat and fall in to bed at Grimald place.

Bill had been just as busy. Even though the bank had spouted a line of rhetoric about 'staying above human squabbles' it had suffered during the war. Now deposits were returning loans were being sought; people were getting on with their lives.

Ron and Hermione, after she returned with her parents, threw themselves in to repairing and reopening George and Fred's shop. Slowly, George had begun to live again.

The day Molly and he were brought back to the rebuilt burrow was the first day he had seen hope for the future.

It was odd to enter in to a house that seemed both familiar and new. The whole house had been expanded, new, bigger rooms added, enough room for the whole family and more, and a house for living in.

And live in it they did! The years after were full of love, laughter and sometimes sorrow.

As he sat in this special place that Fleur had planed just for him and Molly he remembered………

AN – Well look what plot bunny hopped right up and slapped me! No worries the stories I have open will still be worked on too. I imagine snapshots will never be complete. It's just too easy of a place for all my bits and bobs.

I hope we all have fun with this journey through the last half of Arthur's life!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur could remember the first time he had held each of his children exactly, down to the smallest detail.

With Bill he had been all thumbs and nerves. He had never realized how painful and how much work childbirth was. Molly had been a trooper but she began to wear out toward the end.

Then that wonder of wonders, the child, and proof of their love was here. A fine set of lungs he had too! The healer had placed Bill in his arms. Carefully he had lowered his lips to the baby's soft head. Arthur breathed deeply and, for the first time, caught the intoxicating scent of baby.

He and Molly had a lot to learn. Bill may well have been the most watched baby in Britain.

With Charley they were a bit better prepared. The labor was not as hard, or as long. This time when he held the baby for the first time it felt natural. By the time Ginny came along Molly was a pro, hard labor lasted less than 2 hours and with two pushes that long awaited baby girl was in the world.

Then there were his other children, the ones not born of his flesh but of his heart. He could never forget the first time he had seen 11 year old Harry, the forlorn looking boy in clothes too big for him. Then the owls from the boys, Fred and George's were the most informative.

If the twins wanted to find out something they would. Right away George had noticed how different the real Harry Potter was from the myth. Slowly and surely they had found out the truth about his life. They worried about him too, started watching for ways they could make things a bit easier.

Then the first time Harry had stayed with them. It was shocking how skinny the boy was. Molly had called him in to the wash room to show him the clothes, threadbare and obviously handed down from a much bigger child.

Harry had been a skittish colt, eager for family love but afraid too. Arthur had begun slowly, a hand on the shoulder, a ruffle of the hair.

The first time he had really held Harry was after that horrible night at the ministry when they had lost Sirius. Remus had kept him from bolting through the veil after his godfather. They had quickly gotten the children out of there and back to Hogwarts. In the infirmary, while the injured, including two of his, were being seen to, Harry sat stone faced and dry eyed.

It broke Arthur's heart to see him look so lifeless. Working on pure instinct he had knelt in front of him and wrapped him in an embrace. It took a moment or two but Harry relaxed against him and began to sob out his broken heart. Instead of the scent of baby, Harry smelt of blood and charred fabric, but the feeling was the same, this was his son. A son he would love for the rest of his life.

Hermione, she was a hard nut to crack. To tell the truth it was after Fred died that she grew in Arthur's heart. It had always been her way to do what needed to be done, and that's what she did that summer. First she pitched in and helped to get the shop open, and then she headed out to reclaim her parents. Over that summer the love between her and Ron was evident. The way she supported him and reveled in his maturity was enough to make a parent proud. Then the surprise wedding, the first time he held her was as they danced at the reception. Whirling around the dance floor he breathed in her scent of flowers and mint, she tilted her head and looked up at him and smiled. That was when his heart admitted another daughter.

Fleur had been his daughter-in-law for a while before he felt the absolute devotion. It had come the day after Freddy had died. Fleur had fought alongside them all and then had tended to the wounded. It was around noon the next day and she was sitting, covered in blood, at a bench in the great hall. She was spent and looked as if she could not make it another minute. Bill had walked in, sat beside her and broke down. Sudden strength seemed to flow from her; she pulled him to her and murmured softly, as tears fell from her own eyes.

Bill had gathered himself, after a bit, and gone back out to help. Fleur had sagged, the emotions and exhaustion catching up with her. Arthur put his arms around her from behind, turning her and pulling her face to his chest. As his daughter-in-law sobbed he breathed in the scent of potions and blood and knew this too was his daughter.

There are more, of course. Angie, Audrey, the women his sons married, who became important, parts of their family.

Luna, who lost a father and then found another in him, calling him 'Daddy Weasley.

Neville, who's father had been stolen from him, the son who needed someone to ask those questions of.

Yes Arthur knew he was a lucky man.

I don't care how poor a man is; if he has family, he's rich.  
--_M*A*S*H, Colonel Potter_

It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons.  
--_Johann Schiller_

___AN - Do you like this one?_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long and tiring day. Arthur's sure and steady rise through the ranks of the Ministry of Magic had begun immediately after the war. His current position was adjunct to the Minister of Magic. Being Kingsley's right hand man was both rewarding and, at times frustrating.

Arthur had been born a diplomat, how else had he survived a red haired wife and a house full of red haired children? His calm, thoughtful approach to every situation stood him well as Kingsley's assistant.

They had been of one mind as to what needed to be done to effect permanent change, but implementing that change had been, and continued to be a battle.

Slowly and carefully, so as to leave the opposition no real opportunity to cry foul, they had searched out the people needed to make the changes. Granted, an inordinate amount of them were Weasley's in fact or affection.

Currently Percy worked as the head of the magical sports division, Hermione was the assistant Minister of legal affairs. Harry headed the Auror department, where Ron worked.

In addition, a full third of Ginny's graduating class and half of Ron's worked for the ministry.

The Order of the Phoenix was alive and well and a recognized watchdog organization. The DA was a active, recognized group at Hogwarts, where many of the people of his children's age were now teaching or assisting, assuring the new attitudes were passed on to future ministry workers.

To assure the impartiality of the Order, Kingsley, Arthur, Percy, Ron, Hermione and Harry had resigned from the order.

Molly had been elected its leader for the first two year term; both Ginny and Angela had also served in that post.

Fleur and Victoria were active members and almost certain to serve their time as its head.

George quietly acted as its sole financial contributor and steadfastly refused to be elected to lead.

But even with all that there was still resistance to change. Today he had spent a hellish 7 hours meeting with people protesting changes in laws governing house elves.

All he wanted to do right now was get home to Molly and relax. At least it was Friday.

Heading to the lifts he noticed a familiar head of brown hair. Softly he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, smiling, he whispered, "Are you as glad as I am today is over?" Hermione had been in the same meetings representing magical law.

Grinning she replied; "Oh yes I am!" She had turned toward him and the growing baby bump was evident, more so than it had been when she had been sitting during the meetings.

Arthur saw her rub the small of her back. "I hope that son of mine plans on pampering you tonight!"

Hermione shook her head. "Not a chance he and Harry sent word that they may not be home all weekend. But don't fret, I'm getting pampered! Apparently Kreacher insists I spend the weekend at Grimald place. Ginny owled earlier, he has great plans to spoil the two of us. George has taken James with him and Freddy to the Paris store this weekend. Angie is heading out to shell cottage, apparently Andromeda has taken Dom for the weekend."

Arthur marveled at the complex maneuverings of his extended family. "I wonder if Audrey is getting any spoiling this weekend!"

Hermione laughed. "I would not doubt that, I saw Percy heading out with a huge bouquet!"

Later after one of Molly's excellent meals he was leaned back in his favorite chair. "Mollywobbles have you spoke with any of the girls today? Hermione was filling me in on all of their plans this weekend. Seems to me that with five new babies on the way there could be a serious need for grandparent style babysitting! You know we really have no need for me to work anymore, what we have saved and the income from the stock George has gave us have us well taken care of. I'm just not enjoying the drudgery any more. What would you say to me retiring? I think I'd like to take you on some more trips and play with the grandchildren."

In a second Molly was across the room and on his lap. A few breathless minutes of snogging later, Arthur asked, with a twinkle in his eye, "I assume that means you approve?"

If he had any doubt it was erased by his wife's idea of a celebration later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur checked to make sure Dom and the baby were happy in the parlor. Fleur had taken Victoire on a business trip and he was staying at shell cottage to lend a hand.

Molly was planning to floo over after she closed the shop to have dinner with them. Now that Louis and Dom were settled he had better start cooking.

Evening saw them gathered around the farm style table in the kitchen, half eaten bowls of stew and crusts of bread littering its surface.

Bill insisted that he would clean up so Molly and he saw to the baths and bedtime stories.

Arthur had gotten Louis to sleep quickly and tiptoed in to the girl's room. All pink and frothy, it was evident that two little princesses lived there. Molly was just tucking the covers around a gently snoring Dom. Arthur reached out and touched the slightly damp ring of strawberry blonde curls.

They were both smiling as they walked hand in hand back to the parlor.

Bill handed them each a cup of tea and with a cheeky grin asked; "Bring back memories?"

Molly chuckled. "Can't say as I ever read Cinderella to you and Charlie and I believe there was bit less lace in your bedroom?"

Arthur sat back and smiled. Tomorrow he would be returning to their little flat over the store in Hogsmede. Harry and Ginny were coming down to help get the joke shop ready for the school year, Molly said the pygmy puffs were due to be delivered around 10 am.

George had offered the store manager's position to his mum after Arthur had announced his retirement and they had told the family that they would be turning over the burrow to Hermione and Ron.

Molly had refused at first, worried that she would not have the skills needed. Arthur convinced her she did. Raising seven children on his pittance of a salary proved her worth as a manager. The shop was only busy during the school year; it had a cute little 2 bedroom flat over it and good people already working there.

They had been able to travel quite a bit, taking Andromeda along often. Arthur loved escorting 'his two girls'. Bill had made sure that the money they had saved and the income from their WWW stock was well invested, they were living better than they ever had.

Saturday saw him levitating a box from the cellar. Harry was on a ladder cleaning the front window. It had become a family joke that, even with magic, no one could get glass to shine like he could the muggle way.

Ginny was arraigning the pygmy puff cages and Molly was placating the wee critters, who had apparently not liked the ride to Scotland.

James was imitating his dad, polishing the front door glass he could reach. Albus was in a bouncy chair 'talking' to a set of butterflies Ginny had conjured to fly just out of his reach.

James' happy cry of "Uncle Neville!" announced a visitor. Neville stopped to admire the youngster's hard work and to pull out a cookie from the bag he kept in his pocket.

"Molly I thought I'd stop by to see what products Minerva should expect to have to ban this year." Neville's warm eyes twinkled. 'Hagrid also asked me to have you hold two of the puffs for him. We have two of the cutest twins starting this year and Minerva is sending him to get them all ready. The girls have been with their great aunt, their folks were muggleborn. Apparently they are a family George's fund has been helping."

Molly thought for a moment; "Don't we have seven this year? I seem to remember that being the number. Now don't let the professors forget that they are to tell them all that they have an allowance here. All they have to do is get what they want to a DA member or owl me and we will get it up to the castle. Also I understand there is one of our second years that did really well. Arthur what was his name?"

"Stephan dear, remember Neville he was the one who saved his baby sister? He aced all of his finals. He confided to me he wanted to play quidditch; Angie has been visiting him at the home and says he has a chance getting on the Ravenclaw house team with a decent broom. George has one ready for the first mail drop."

When the joke store took off after the war George had looked around at all the human devastation left by Tom Riddle and honored his brother the best way he knew how. There was an orphanage that had a grinning picture of Fred looking out over the playroom. There were also programs to help relatives caring for war orphans.

Arthur and Molly had quickly become favorites of the children there and when they had moved to Hogsmede they began to help Minerva and Neville make sure 'Freddie's kids' had what they needed and a few luxuries at school too.

The shop was sparkling and ready for the rush up to the school year. They would not be nearly as busy as the Diagon alley store, but they would see an increase over the summer trade.

Harry had surprised them with the deed to the ground where the shrieking shack had been. They needed another bedroom for those all important grand-children sleepovers. Arthur was looking forward to a winter of babysitting and helping in the store on Hogsmede weekends.

He was also gearing up for his part of Victoire and Teddy's education. The two of them spent their homeschooling with various members of the extended family. Arthur liked to take them to muggle museums and historic sites. Andy, Bill and Fleur felt strongly that the children should have a strong knowledge of muggles and Arthur was the perfect fit as their teacher.

He was having the time of his life. Before going he would read everything he could, going to Hermione and Harry for help when needed.

Their first stop this year was the Tower of London. Yes retirement was good!


	5. Chapter 5

The wind was howling against the windows of Grimald place and a wet icy mix was falling. James and Albus were wound beyond description. Harry was bringing Ginny and the baby home today.

Arthur had tried everything he could think of to entertain the boys but had finally given up and put a warming spell on the large front window to keep it clear. He had moved one of the love seats up against it and the two boys were sitting staring out the window looking for Harry's land rover to appear.

Molly had her hands equally full at Ron and Hermione's house. Rose, the same age as Albus, was bouncing off the ceiling waiting for her Grandpa Granger to bring Mommy, Daddy and baby brother home.

After checking in to make sure James had not figured out some new mischief to get in to, Arthur was conjuring some fresh flowers for Kreacher. The old elf was beside himself, a baby girl had not been born to a family living at Grimald place for many years. Even though he was heard to occasionally mutter: "I am hoping she is like master Albus not master James I am.", Arthur knew he loved the boys and would dote on little Lilly.

Shouting from the living room announced the arrival of the newest Potter to her home.

James was pleased with his little sister and seemed happy to have her home, but soon tired of watching her sleep and went off to play. Albus on the other hand was besotted. Harry had placed her in the bassinet in the large master bedroom so they could all eat lunch. After lunch Albus was nowhere to be found until Ginny looked in to their room. There on the big bed was Albus fast asleep. He had somehow used all his two year old strength to move the bassinet over beside the bed and was sleeping with his hand lightly resting on Lilly's tummy.

That night, snuggled in their warm bed at Love cottage, Arthur related the story to Molly. "I do believe that little girl has a champion. Although if she is anything like the other strong women in her family she just might be the one riding to the rescue!"

AFLAFL

That summer he and Molly spent two months in the mountains of Germany. The heat dragged on him more and more as he aged. So off to more agreeable temperatures they went.

They took walks along mountain paths and ate healthy meals of locally grown produce. Molly became as brown as a nut. The last week they had Teddy and Victoire with them.

The two of them were best friends, joined at the hip. Watching them picking wild flowers one day Arthur had, what he could only describe later as a flash of intuition that they would eventually grow up and wed.

It was a bit odd to think of at first; Teddy was his oldest grandson in all but DNA and Victoire his oldest granddaughter in fact. But the more he thought about it, it seemed right.

That first awful year after the war Teddy had been their saving grace. The extended heart family rallied around to make sure he and Andi were taken care of.

Teddy's open loving disposition and ready smile had slowly melted the icy grip of grief. Then the wondrous birth of Victoire on the anniversary of the battle had finished the thaw.

The day that could have been horrendous for George, Andi, Molly and he found them at the hospital celebrating.

Fleur had gone in to labor during the ceremony at Hogwarts and did not tell a soul until it was over. Then leaning on her brother-in-law she said quietly "I zink you weel be a godfather soon Uncle George."

Yes these two bright happy children, treasured and loved by their family represented hope and the future. It did make some kind of sense they would end up together.

AFLAFL

When they returned to Hogsmede to ready for the school year they found Fleur had been at work in their garden. It was a riot of color and scents. Her company was global now, following WWW Inc.'s lead. Gardening was her way of escaping business pressures. Gabriel ran the stores in France and a classmate of Ginny's, Jackie Smyth, was opening a "Pampered Witch" as its manager in Hogsmede.

Fleur had bought the building next to WWW's store and the summer had been spent in construction. They had expanded both stores and turned the top floors into a spa and beauty salon.

WWW had benefited by the addition. New flower boxes graced the outside of the display window. The inside was more open and had more display space. An addition on the back had added much needed storage space. The basement had been turned in to a cozy lounge with a fireplace whose floo only connected to WWW headquarters and Love Cottage. In addition there was a new office with the latest technology. Lee's pioneer work with the cableless had shown that muggle technology could be adapted for use by magical beings. The computers that WWW had developed for their and Pampered Witch's use had exploded on to the market. Molly had been quick to learn. It was so much easier than a quill and ledger.

Her own lines of child rearing products were now being carried by more than just WWW and she had worked with Fleur to develop a line of hair and body care products for moms and babies.

Arthur was looking forward to seeing all the students again. He had quickly become a favorite. Minerva had instituted lectures by outside speakers the year after the war. He had started with how the ministry worked. Now he, and a few other survivors, gave lectures on the two reigns of terror of Tom Riddle too.

The ministry occasionally called him in for advice, but he always said his main job was as a grandpa.

Molly and he were more in love than ever. It was if they had come full circle. Just the two of them in a snug little house they loved.

His only problem was his health. The healers had been frank with him. Riddle's serpent had created damage that would eventually kill him.

George insisted he head to the island when the weather got too cold in Scotland. Fleur had a part of her research division devoted to vitamin and herbs and he was her willing guinea pig. Neville was constantly on the lookout for plants to strengthen his heart. Even Hermione's folks had helped. A friend of theirs was a trusted cardiologist and Arthur saw him every year.

He certainly wanted to live, there were all these grandchildren to help raise!


	6. Chapter 6

___AN – so a review got me to thinking about Nagini, Voldemort's snake. I did what I always do and headed on to the net to see what was out there, and then I looked over the books to see how she was described._

___There are some good articles out there, if you are interested Google Voldemort's snake._

___Anyway here is my theory. Grandma _

___Oh BTY The doctor's name is a nod to a wonderful MD who gave us extra years with both my niece and my dad._

___AFLAFL_

___Dr. Eiseman pulled the chart toward him on the crowded desk. Tomorrow Arthur Weasley would be in for his regular appointment._

___What an interesting case, certainly worthy of an article in The Journal. But he would never write that article, for Arthur Weasley was his secret._

___Years ago his god-daughter had came to him about her friend's father. He had been bitten by a snake of unknown species. The professionals caring for him had noted the damage to his heart, and had tried everything._

___That had led to his first visit to St. Mungo's. Hermione had to lead him by the hand as he was wide eyed at the magical activity around him._

___For a few years his treatment of Arthur had been hit and miss, until that brave young man had killed the snake in question and the girl Luna had enough sense to bag it and have it dissected, looking for its secrets. She had brought him some samples and a magical creature's expert._

___They had determined that the snake had been manipulated and contained the DNA and characteristics of a Cobra, Anaconda and Death Adder. A violent and potent mix._

___Luna's young man had, thankfully determined the snake had never breed. As two of those types give birth to litters of live snakes this new species could have been devastating._

___At last they had a plan of action, but even with that it was just holding off the inevitable._

___Hemotoxic _venomis designed to assault the cardiovascular system. When someone is bitten by a snake with hemotoxic venom, the venom typically acts to lower blood pressure and encourage blood clotting.

Arthur suffered from both. He took a daily cocktail of medications designed to thin his blood and boost his pressure. Unlike many of the doctor's patients, Arthur was told to salt all his meals heavily.

Foods high in B12 were included in his diet. A fine line was walked in regards to foods high in iron. On the one hand they encouraged the development of oxygen carrying red blood cells but they also tended to thicken the blood, causing clots.

Dr Eiseman readied his list of questions for tomorrow:

Any -

Dizziness or lightheadedness

Fainting (syncope)

Lack of concentration

Blurred vision

Nausea

Cold, clammy, pale skin

Rapid, shallow breathing

Fatigue

Depression

Thirst

He knew what he hoped the answers would be.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a crisp fall day and Arthur was having a blast. The first quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was being played and he was in the stands.

Teddy and Victoire were with him and currently Victoire was wrapped in her Uncle Neville's outer cloak, blonde curls framing her pretty little face, avidly following the action in the air.

Neville and he often sat together at the games. Hannah rarely got a chance to come down for a game, Saturday being a busy one on Diagon alley, and Molly still fretted when anyone was injured during a game.

Teddy and Victoire came with them when the weather was not so bad. Minerva was next to Arthur, officially neutral, but the gleam in her eye when Gryffindor scored gave away her true feelings.

It was a close fought game with Hufflepuff barely pulling out the victory. That evening found them all back at love cottage. Bill and Harry were there to pick up the smallest quidditch fans. Minerva was taking a rare night off. Hannah had popped in and was enjoying one of Molly's excellent meals with them.

Minerva cleared her throat. (Amazing how some people just exude an air of command. Arthur mused that even after all these years he had known her as a friend and equal, that sound brought him immediately back to an 11 year old in transfiguration.)

"I have an announcement that I wanted you, my dearest friends and only family I have, to know first. This is my last year as Head. Frankly I'm a bit jealous of the good time Arthur and Molly seem to be having!" She laughed her clear deep Scottish laugh. Turning toward Neville she said; "Young man with my letter to the board I also included a recommendation that you take over as Head. Stop!" She raised her hand as Neville appeared to be about to offer protest. "I know you think you cannot possibly do this. I just want you to know I know you can. Being head is so much more than it appears and you have the skills necessary. The students come to you with their problems, finding in you a kind and comforting adult, yet, or maybe because, when you need to discipline there is very little squawk from them. You love Hogwarts and know its positives and its negatives and never let one out weight the other. You are fair and look at situations from all sides, but most of all you are wise beyond what we taught you. Your wisdom and young age will stand the school well. It's time that the school had a head for decades, not just years. Changes are coming and there needs to be a steady hand upon the tiller to see them through."

That announcement had indeed up with a family council at the burrow. Bill, who was on the board, knew how little Minerva had made over the years. All of her family fortune had been lost during the war the muggle's called World War Two. The first order of business was to formulate a plan to find out where she would most like to settle down. Angie and Fleur would then set out to find a wee cottage, just right for a beloved head to retire to.

Then Neville's adopted brothers and sisters began the task of convincing him he was the right choice and to go for it. Ginny sealed the deal when she took his hand and said; "With you as head I know my children will be educated well, protected and loved."

The rousing 'here here' from the others convinced him to apply. The board saw the wisdom in him as the choice so unanimously elected him head. Yes there was some rumbling among the staff, but not much.

It was now early spring; Arthur and Molly were guests during lunch, in the great hall. The ceiling reflected the bright promise of new life blooming outside. Arthur stood, just after desert was served and tapped his throat with his wand.

"Madame Head, with your permission I would like to speak." Taken aback, but calm as ever, Minerva nodded, Arthur bowed his thanks and turned to speak to the students; "As you have all heard by now your beloved head is retiring at the end of this term. When we, her former students knew of this we just had to find a way to say thank you. I've known Professor McGonagall since I was a first year, and no I will not tell you how long ago that was!" The assembled laughed. "Not only has she taught generations of students transfiguration, but she has also nurtured them, protected them and encouraged them. She won't speak of it, but I know for a fact that many of the students here during the last reign of Tom Riddle would not be alive without her and other staff members efforts. My children owe much to her, some include their lives. To say thank you seems so small for all she has done, so quite a few of her past students have gotten together a wee surprise for her. Mr. Bill Weasley, one of the schools governors, has a bit he would like to say."

Bill strode through the back doors followed by most of the DA. "Madame Head I have a scroll the board wishes me to read, may I?" A slightly more ruffled Minerva nodded her ascent. "Be it known that we, the board of governors of the school known as Hogwarts do declare our thanks to and abiding respect for Minerva McGonagall. In so much as we want to publicly display our thanks for years of service and leadership we do declare the transfiguration classroom will be renovated and re-named the McGonagall hall. In addition we wish the students presently attending Hogwarts to be able to show their thanks and have declared that tomorrow will be a day of celebration. An alumni quidditch match will be held, along with traditional Celtic games, a picnic on the lawn and a nighttime fireworks show." Bill handed the scroll to Minerva. "Professor that is not all. Personally I'd like to add a bit. As my teacher there were times I hated you for your strictness but as I grew I began to love you for that and many more traits. When Tom Riddle was last terrorizing our world there were people here I loved very much, I worried, yet I took comfort in knowing you were here to protect them. Those people and many more of your students have a present for you. If you would please accompany us?" He held out his hand to the older witch.

Arthur stood again; "Students please watch the large screens to see the surprise." (George and Lee had made sure that the great hall had huge screens that were used to view quidditch matches and educational programming.)

The students saw Molly wrap her arm around Minerva's waist, quietly talking in to her ear. Then they saw the alumni escort her off the grounds and through the town of Hogsmede.

There, beside Love cottage, stood a neat little house, sturdily built of stone. In front was a garden surrounded by a low wall.

What they did not see was the inside, which had been lovingly furnished with her tartan prominent in the decorating.

They also missed seeing their stoic Head break down in tears.

That night, as the cuddled before sleep, Arthur and Molly smiled as they thought of the joy in those tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur has been acting very suspiciously for the last 6 months. If Molly did not know what important date was upcoming she might have thought he had found another woman.

It had started in June, walking in to find him, head stuck in the fireplace, having whispered conversations. Her son's showing up unexpectedly when she should have been at the shop, just to 'hang out with dad'.

Her daughter and daughters-in-law had started showing a sudden interest in her wardrobe too. Yes Molly figured Arthur and the children had something grand planed for their 40th wedding anniversary.

She hoped they let her get through the Christmas rush at the shop and that they would spend Christmas with the family, after all their anniversary did not fall until the 31st.

AFLAFL

Arthur knew his wife had her sucpicosions. You could not have loved a woman like Molly for this many decades and not know her well. But he hoped she had not guessed the details of their get-away.

George's tropical operation had gotten so large that it had moved to a larger island and the original island was slowly being turned in to a place of rest and retreat for the family.

Arthur suspected Molly might think they were going there for a bit of alone time…and she would be partially right. What was the icing on the cake was Lee's sailing yacht. Lee loved Molly and him like a second set of parents and had offered his boat and crew to Arthur for a dreamy honeymoon. They had only a short weekend at a holiday house when they were married. Sure their improved finances had allowed them wonderful trips in recent years but never that long romantic trip, just to reconnect.

So George, Lee and Arthur had been meeting with the captain and his wife, planning a cruise that would take them from Baja California, through the Panama Canal, a couple of weeks on George's island and across the Atlantic back to Ireland.

Sure it would be winter on the Atlantic but Lee's boat had not only an experienced, well seasoned crew, but the advantage of magic to smooth the trip.

Also the long sail across the stormy sea would provide lots of alone time for Molly and him to reconnect.

The other part of the surprise was the candle-lit renewal of their vows. His girls had been working since summer to pull this one off. It would be held at the Burrow, the ice dome would be used again, but so many friends wanted to be there that they had to move it to the field across the lane and enlarge the planned dome.

Neville had hybridized a new rose that bloomed with a double head, half white half red. He had asked permission to name it the Molly-Arthur. It was exciting, not only for its beauty and fragrance, but also for its medicinal properties. He had set aside a portion of the greenhouses at Hogwarts and planed on filling the dome with the beautiful flower.

Hannah and Kreacher had been conspiring and experimenting with foods for the reception that would also serve as the biggest New Years Eve blow out the wizarding world had seen in quite a while.

Kingsley had let it be known that this year, instead of the usual ministry party, all personnel would get an extra days pay. This was met with celebration, no one really liked the big forced party and being free to celebrate as they wished with a little extra gold in their pocket was just what this new breed of workers wanted.

Harry and Dudley had arraigned a large ballroom to be rented in Edinbrough. After the ceremony they would pop there and Molly would be met with an extravagant affair, centered on her.

The Hogwart's elves, under Kreacher and Hannah's supervision, were to prepare the feast, earning them a goodly sum of gold, which Arthur's boys insisted on paying.

It was now close to Christmas and at the family gathering he planned to pop the question yet again, this time with a much bigger ring.

Fleur had arraigned a selection of dresses for Molly to chose from, Audrey and Ginny had bought her a whole new wardrobe and luggage.

Even Andi was in on it. She and, of all people, Minerva were going to run the shop while they were gone.

Minerva, freed of her responsibilities, was turning in to quite a joker. George had proposed she try her hand at product development, geared toward transfiguration. She was now earning a tidy sum perfecting products along the lines of the canary crèmes.

Arthur was looking forward to Christmas Eve! Wouldn't Molly be surprised?


	9. Chapter 9

AN – Dear reader, Thank you to benperez31 for setting Molly, Arthur and me in the right direction! Also to Sarah Don't worry we have lots more time with Arthur.

If you go back a chapter you will notice it has been corrected.

AFLAFL

Arthur opened the small velvet box yet again. It was the 23rd of December and Bill had just brought the ring from the family vault at Gringotts.

Three rings were nestled in its lush black interior. The largest had a heart shaped Opal surrounded by brilliant cut amethysts.

On side were bands, the one on the left followed the contour of the top of the heart and where it came to a point was a single diamond. To the left, on the band sat a peridot, a ruby and an orange topaz. To the right on the same ring was another diamond, an aquamarine and another peridot, their children.

The other band obviously fit under the heart. At the point of the heart was a small golden candle, unlit and half used. To the left, falling perfectly under the stones of the other ring, moving outward, was a Sapphire, a small golden dragon and an emerald. To the right was an opal, another sapphire and a ruby. This ring represented their children's spouses and in the case of Charlie, what occupied his time and in Fred's case the fact that his life ended too soon.

Bill had surprised him with a man's band that echoed Molly's rings; its box was safely hidden away.

AFLAFL

Snow was softly falling as Arthur and Molly walked toward the door of what had been their home for so long.

Ron and Hermione had decorated out here too and it was obvious that Rose and Hugo had dipped in to their father's drawers to decorate a rather impressive snowman.

Molly smiled and looked up at Arthur. "It feels a bit odd not being the one in there cooking and getting ready. But it feels right too. We did a good job didn't we?"

Arthur hugged her a bit tighter. "Yes my love we did. We may not have had a lot in material things but love was always in abundance. Look at our children, they may be far richer than we were but that has not changed how they love."

Just as the two began, what promised to be a long and heartfelt kiss, the back door burst open and 'EWWWWW!' could be heard. Yup they were busted by Teddy.

AFLAFL

The dinner Kreacher and the girls had put together had been fantastic. The family was curled up together in the parlor, Molly wrapped in Arthur's arms.

This year it was Victoire's turn to pass out the family gifts. Molly wondered why the little one had not begun immediately until Arthur eased her to a standing position. Sinking to one knee he pulled a box from his pocket and spoke; "Molly Guinevere, Prewitt Weasley, I think I loved you from the moment I saw you in the common room Hogwarts."

"In all the years since the love I feel for you has only deepened. We have had our bad times, but the good far outweigh the bad. You are the love of my life, will you marry me again?"

Her yes followed by the enthusiastic kiss drew clapping, cat calls and ewws from their family.

The following weeks were a blur for Molly, Arthur and the kids sure had done a good job setting all this up. Suddenly it was the night before the big day and the two of them were curled up together in their bed. Tomorrow they would stand before family and friends and recommit their love; tonight they celebrated in their own, private way.

AN - I wanted to take you through the ceremony, but I have some sort of virus that is messing with my blood sugar. Concentrating in difficult!

Below is the list of the gems on Molly's rings.

Note that a half used candle, snuffed out has been a long time symbol of a life cut short.

Molly – Opal

Arthur – Amethyst

Bill - Orange Topaz Fleur - Emerald

Charlie - Ruby Dragon

Percy - Period Audrey - Sapphire

Fred – Diamond Candle

George – Diamond Angie - Opal

Ron - Aquamarine Hermione - Sapphire

Ginny - Period Harry - Ruby


	10. Chapter 10

December 31st dawned clear and cold. They had woken to the smell of breakfast. Donning robes and wandering in to the kitchen, they found a grinning Kreacher and a wedding breakfast fit for royalty.

Arthur was dressed in his suit and waiting at the foot of the stairs when Molly walked down. She had chosen a soft flowing skirt of ivory velvet and a matching cashmere sweater. It was elegant and breathtaking.

They apperated to the burrow and Molly was immediately hijacked by the daughters.

Arthur spent his time welcoming friends and family. The ice dome was spectacular. Nasturims and Neville's special roses filled the place. Every program sported a small ruby that appeared to hold on the red bow that tied them shut.

All of the females had been encouraged to wear red and his boys all sported new black suits with red vests, ties and pocket squares. Many of the male guests had touches of red also.

Soon it was time, he entered the burrow and Molly and the girls were there. They had drawn her hair back and she wore the family tiara. She carried a lovely bouquet of the roses.

Kissing her on the cheek he held out his arm and their daughters left them. The music swelled and Kreacher smiled; "Master Arthur, Mistress Molly it is time."

Out of the door and toward the dome across the road they headed. They could just see Harry and Ginny, who as the youngest were the last to enter and be seated.

As the stepped through the arch the music shifted to a majestic trumpet piece, Arthur and Molly strode toward Kingsley, who waited at the front.

The music stopped, Kingsley waited until the crowd had settled and then, beaming, and he greeted them;

"Friends we are here to celebrate a love that has lasted 40 years, through joy and sorrow. A love that not only gave them children to be proud of but allowed many of us to become a part of their family."

"If I listed all that we have to thank Molly and Arthur for and all that they have given our world we would be here all day and night. So let us begin."

Turning toward Arthur and Molly he began; "I invite you now to recall the vows that you made at your wedding"

Victoria stepped forward and took her grandmother's bouquet.

Turning toward each other and holding hands Arthur began; "I, Arthur, took you, Molly to be my wife, to have and to hold from that day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, this is my solemn vow. Today, in the presence of our family and friends, I do affirm my continuing commitment to this vow."

Molly, looking up lovingly into his eyes said; "I, Molly, took you, Arthur to be my husband, to have and to hold from that day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, this is my solemn vow. Today, in the presence of our family and friends, I do affirm my continuing commitment to this vow."

Bill and Ginny stepped forward, Arthur and Molly removed their well worn and loved original wedding bands. Placing them on a red heart shaped pillow Bill and Ginny raised their wands and quietly said an incantation. The two bands fused in the symbol of eternity. Ginny slipped them on to a twisted gold chain and handed it to her dad who fastened it around Molly's neck.

Percy and Ron stepped forward as Bill and Ginny returned to their seats. With a kiss on her cheek, Percy handed his mum Arthur's new ring as Ron handed his mum's new ring to his dad.

Together they placed each other's rings on their left hand and said; "I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honor you, All that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you,"

Charlie and George stepped forward with two lit tapers and handed them to their parents. A laugh was had when, after accepting hers from George, Molly drew her wand and checks the taper carefully.

Kingsley stepped aside so the guests could see the large candle amid a carpet of red flowers on the table behind him. Arthur and Molly lit the candle and then lifting it together turned toward their children. In unison they said; "This is the symbol of our love, this one flame does not give much light, but like love it can be multiplied." Seven smaller candles appeared and floated, all but one toward their biological children. The seventh floated toward the ceiling. Five of those candles then produce a twin that floated toward their son-in-law and daughters-in-laws. Those candles then produced ones that floated toward the grandchildren. "Just as our family has grown so is this light. But a family is not made of just flesh of our flesh it is also made from the heart." Suddenly floating in front of every guest was a lit candle.

They then turned toward Kingsley again, who, after taking the candle and returning it to the table, turned toward the guests; "It is my deep pleasure to introduce to you Arthur and Molly Weasley, beginning on the next part of their life as man and wife! May it be long and filled with love, life and laughter!"

Arthur and Molly kissed and as they headed down the aisle the candles slowly faded except the one floating high in the dome. It shone brighter until the ceiling was lit with the words; 'Forever loved, forever missed, our Fred.'

AN- I'm back! The references to rubies and red are because of the traditions surrounding a 40th anniversary.


	11. Chapter 11

After the ceremony Arthur, Molly the family and all of their guests apperated to just outside Edinburgh, waiting for them there were a fleet of magical Limousines.

It was full darkness as they navigated the streets toward the Sheraton. Nestled under the castle its imposing façade of yellow stone was impressive.

The choice of discriminating people in the wizarding and muggle worlds, its discreet staff catered to magical guests specific needs.

The chauffer assisted Molly and Arthur from the car, doffing his hat with a jaunty "Happy day sir and mum!"

Taking Arthur's arm Molly practically glided into the stunning lobby. Her feet sank in to the deep carpet as she admired the wood paneling and magnificent chandeliers.

Their very own concierge showed them to their well appointed room, there on the bed, lay a dozen red roses and a black velvet box.

Arthur picked up the box and handed it to his love; "Molly the eternal fire within the ruby has long been the symbol of the fortieth anniversary I wanted you to have a remembrance of this day."

He opened the box to reveal a single 2 caret ruby surrounded by diamonds. "May I?" He inquired, pointing to the necklace she wore.

Nodding she unclasped it and handed it to him. Placing the eternity loop on the bed Arthur drew his wand and placed the mounted ruby and diamonds at the center, just below the middle, under where the rings had fused. With a quick incantation the pendent hung beautifully. It sparkled as he fastened it again around her neck.

"There is just one more thing Mollywobbles," he drew another velvet box from inside his jacket, this one long and thin. Opening it he removed a beautiful tennis bracelet of rubies and diamonds and fastened it on her arm. Her thank you almost made them late to the reception.

Walking into the ballroom they were greeted with applause. Dramatic lighting, in a red and gold theme, revealed luxuriously draped round tables for their guests and a long table sat upon a small riser where their children waited for them.

The feast that followed was outstanding. The guests insisted that the house elves make an appearance for a rousing thank you. Some of the older elves were quite overcome with emotion. As long as memory lasted they spoke of the great Weasley family and their love and gratitude toward them.

Molly and Arthur danced the night away; their only complaint was that they hardly had time to dance with each other. Molly's sons, birth and heart, each had a turn, her grandsons would not be outdone and down to the littlest one had a song with Nana.

Arthur's girls shared songs as they danced with their dad, aware he tired easily.

An appropriately ruby crested sun was rising when the party ended. Molly and Arthur retired to find their suite awash with candle light, curtains closed tightly. The large double tub was filled and in it floated ruby red rose petals.

A light champagne breakfast awaited them and they did not emerge until that evening, looking 20 years younger and even more in love.

The next day, after a late lunch, Molly had the first of her surprises for Arthur. Unbeknownst to him a slight change had been made in their plans.

They emerged from the building to find their luggage being loaded in to a bright red Maserati GranCabrio. Arthur was knocked speechless when Molly handed him the keys, kissed his cheek and whispered "Happy anniversary luv".

A short drive brought them to South Queensferry where Lee and his captain were waiting for them. In a non descript warehouse he owned, Lee showed Arthur the spell to reduce the car to manageable size, it was then encased in a packing crate and the crew saw to its being stowed on the boat.

Molly then side-alonged Arthur for the next surprise. They were at Heathrow, not for the port key terminal, but to fly on an aeroplane. Kingsley had arraigned it as a gift to his dear friends. They flew in a private plane to the resort island near George's. Though it took longer it was a most enjoyable trip, especially when the co-pilot went in to detail explaining the controls and the theory of flight to Arthur.

Arthur was worn out by the time they reached the island. Kreacher had insisted on joining them, took one look and ordered them both to just relax.

A month being pampered, lying in the warm sun and eating Kreacher's healthy meals did a world of good for both of them.

AN- In my version of JKR's world Arthur and Molly are loved by almost everyone in the wizarding world. Their story of rising from poverty, yet always proving the most important wealth is love, not money, is one that all beings in their world know.

They are admired for their service and sacrifice and most rejoice in their good fortune.


	12. Chapter 12

AN – as much as I wanted to write of the trip home my muse refuses. I have tried all my tricks to tempt her out and she refuses. The plot bunny keeps hopping away from that train of thought and no amount of spinach will keep him there so….. Off we go to something else.

Arthur sat listening. It was very late, or very early depending on how you looked at it.

Teddy had suddenly shown up last evening, visibly upset. Apparently he had told Andi of his wish to be an Auror and she had been very adamant in her disapproval.

Harry had agreed with her and Teddy came to the only other place that felt like home to him.

Molly and he had listened, then she had tactfully withdrawn, sensing what Teddy really needed was Arthurs help. They had talked well in to the night, Teddy pouring out his frustration and disappointment.

Around 1am Teddy was asleep on his feet and Arthur saw him to the guest bedroom.

Arthur had tried to go to sleep but his conversation with Teddy had stirred up too many memories, so now he sat with just the light of the fire, remembering……

He was 18, about to marry Molly, to start a job with the MOM and his father had disapproved. Papa had wanted him to go in to a retail trade, something that would make a bit of money. Arthur had tried to explain the feeling he had that the Ministry was where he was supposed to be. But all his dad saw was a lifetime of poverty.

The first war and he and Molly were part of the Order. Everyone in both their families, but her brothers, disapproved, fearful that their young sons would be left orphans.

Bill had just graduated and been accepted at Gringotts. Molly was worried sick and desperately trying not to let it show. He was off to the Middle East as a curse breaker, their first chick flying from the nest.

Then, just the next year, Charlie announcing that he had accepted a job in Romania, working with dragons no less. This time it was Arthur who was terrified.

Then the war and Percy gone, looking as if he would never return, Arthur was mad and sad and oh so frustrated.

Then the twins, Molly livid that they had quit school, worried about them living on their own.

Then so many of their children involved in the fight against Voldemort, he and Molly waited daily for the news that one had been maimed or killed.

Then that awful day when it had come true, Freddie was gone. Filled with grief, yet unable to stop and give in to it he had to help set their world back upon its axis and care for the living.

Harry, then Ron choosing to stay in the crosshairs. The calls to the hospital, the nagging worry that the next time would be fatal, the unease.

Yes Arthur knew exactly what Andi and Harry were feeling, yet he understood Teddy too. Someway, just maybe he could get Teddy to understand that his Grandma and Godfather were afraid they would lose yet another loved one and to get them to see that, even though it is frightening, you have to let those you love reach for their destiny.

So Arthur sat, a warm cup of tea in his hand, staring in to the fire, listening to the sounds of his sleeping house, hoping to hear God's voice guiding him toward the right words.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur banked the fire with a wave of his wand. The house had certainly been full this Hogsmede Saturday! Teddy, Victoire and their friends had been by, along with quite a few of 'Freddy's Kids'.

Victoire and Teddy had helped whip up a lunch of soup and sandwiches for everyone and Teddy had taken the opportunity to talk with Arthur about the idea of taking a gap year, such as muggles take, after he graduated that spring.

Victoire had thought of it and Arthur agreed with her that giving all parties a year to think things over would most certainly help.

Andi and he had talked, she had admitted that Harry's attack last summer had been the main reason she had immediately said no. It had brought back too many bad memories of nights waiting for word of Tonks and later Lupin.

It was snowing heavily and Arthur had insisted the children use the tunnel back to the school, after checking with Neville of course. Some of the professors used the tunnel on these blustery weekends to get to Hogsmede to apperate home.

It was quite cleaver how Harry had had their end of the tunnel constructed. It came up in to what the American's would call a mud room attached to the back of the cottage. In order to get in to the room you had to have permission from Arthur or Molly.

James and Freddy had found this out, much to their displeasure, when they had tried to sneak out one evening last fall.

Because they neither had their grandparents permission to enter Love Cottage, or Neville's permission to re-enter Hogwarts they thought they were trapped in the cold dark tunnel.

Of course they had no idea that Neville and Arthur had immediately been notified of their presence in the tunnel. The men decided to let them shiver a bit before Hagrid went in and got them. The howlers from their mums and cleaning the fertilizer bins with Neville insured they had not tried that out again.

AN - A lot of this will be familiar to the readers of Teddy and Harry and Ginny.

The wet cold winter had turned to a beautiful spring. Arthur and Molly had watched Teddy board the express back home from Hogwarts for the last time.

They had headed to Germany for a couple of weeks and gotten home just in time for the uproar of James and Freddy getting in to deep trouble for hexing Albus and flying from London to Hogsmede to see Hagrid.

As part of their punishment Freddy was living with them and painting the Hogsmede store by hand.

Though he and Molly had not known about it until after it was all over, there was the trauma of some of their grandchildren being kidnapped. Teddy and Victoire, of all people had saved the day and now most of the children were on George's island safe and sound for the rest of the summer with their mums.

Teddy had decided that he wanted to be there for Albus' first trip on the Hogwarts express and was not leaving until September first.

Molly was gearing up for the school year business and Arthur was preparing for the part time teaching he did each year at Hogwarts and planning to spoil the last of his grandchildren left at home.

This was Victoire's last year and, unless he was totally off the mark, she and Teddy would be making an announcement soon. Since the incident they were joined at the lips besides being joined at the hips.

Another generation fulfilling the destiny so many had died for. Somehow he knew Fred, Tonks and Lupin approved.

AN- Really go read Teddy and the other Teddy Lupin fics I've wrote. He just appeared fully formed for me.


	14. Chapter 14

AN – A new plot bunny, Harry Potter and the Muggle World, is beating at the front of my brain to get out. Also I have found a renewed interest in writing my fic, Happy Place. So if the updates here lag please be patient, I adore Arthur and will finish his story. I just don't want to end up rushing to the end because these other bunnies want attention.

Hugo and Lily sat quietly absorbed in concentration. Arthur had taken them to the Victoria and Albert museum of childhood yesterday and they had been fascinated to see how muggle children had lived through the ages of the British Empire.

Today they had returned to the museum, entered the lift near the entrance and when it was clear, but for them, Arthur took out his wand and tapped the control panel three times.

The elevator then glided easily to the hidden sub-basement levels dedicated to the study of how magical children had lived during those same times.

Currently a docent was giving a lecture on the various winter holiday celebrations in the magical and muggle worlds, their similarities and differences.

As more and more magical parents felt the need to have their children educated in both wizarding history and muggle history programs such as the one here were very popular.

Over the years the school at WWW headquarters that all the grandchildren had attended had made use of the growing resources. Arthur and Molly had made substantial donations to improve such programs and WWW had been a generous contributor to this museums remodel and expansion.

The school at WWW was undergoing a change with just Hugo and Lily left of the Weasley grand-children. The workers children, human, elf and other magical creatures, made up the majority of the students now.

Lily and Hugo had always been a bit ahead, owing to how their parents are and having older siblings they strove to keep up with.

So Arthur had begun taking them out of class two days a week so that they could have extra stimulation and the other students could have the one on one they needed.

The schedule was roughly, science/potion basics the first week, History/Social studies the next, Art/Music the third and Sports/Entertainment the forth, cycling through the school year.

It was what had been taught in the big classroom that the school had used when the majority of the Weasley/Potter children had been there.

Now there were so many children that more classrooms had been added, teachers hired and the students divided by age and or knowledge.

Up until the Weasley Couples, Harry and Ginny had started the school, magical children were often either homeschooled until age 11 or in Muggle School.

The difference having a rich curriculum for magical children had made in the abilities of those first students had made the ministry take notice and now plans were underway for more schools based on WWW's.

In fact Minerva was on the board for the new one being built in Hogsmede. It was going up just west of their two houses and Arthur suspected she would love hearing the children out in the school yard playing.

Ironically many of the new schools were being built on land once held by death eaters. Often those lands had been seized by the MOM and had sat, unsellable, due to their history.

Hermione had argued in front of the Wizengot that building the schools on those plots was a wise use of the land in addition to being a fitting tribute to those who had died at the hands of those misguided souls.

Many of the schools were being named for the fallen; the one in Hogsmede would be 'Albus Dumbledore primary magical school'.

Dennis was on the board of the new 'Colin Creevy primary magical school'.

Kingsley and his wife had been over for tea just last Saturday and George when dropped by to talk with his mum about the Hogsmede store. He and Kingsley had gotten to talking about the primary program and Arthur had to laugh when George shook his head and said; "Blimey we never thought we were starting an educational movement! We just wanted a way to educate our brood in a controlled safe place!"

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts by the end of the lecture. Lily and Hugo were both putting handouts in to their backpacks as they walked toward him.

It was near to lunch and he had promised a trip to the Leaky Cauldron to have some of their Aunt Hannah's good food and a shopping trip to Diagon alley to get their parents Christmas gifts.

Hannah had dotted on them, as usual and they were comfortably full as they left the inn and headed in to Diagon alley. At Gringotts Bodnok, the goblin who primarily handled all of the Weasley and Potter accounts, happily refilled the children's GAT cards. (Gringotts Automatic Transfer)

At Flourish and Blots Hugo had found a set of books titled "Magical beings, a history of their rights" for his mum.

At the Chakra, Harp and Lion Lily found a beautiful silk scarf of deep emerald green for her mum.

Both Parvati and Padma Patil had both been badly wounded during the battle of Hogwarts. Seamus and Dean had found them, barely alive and rushed them to Madame Pomfrey.

In the months that followed the boys had been almost constantly at the girl's sides, encouraging them and falling in love.

The Patil family, especially their father, had been impressed by the devotion and readily agreed when both young men had asked for permission to ask the girls to marry them.

Seamus and Padma lived over the girl's shop with their ever growing family. Dean and Parvati lived not far away and seemed destined to meet or beat their number of children.

Because the girls had been so badly injured the couples had waited to begin their families and at present count the Finnegan's had four under the age of five and the Thomas' were expecting their fourth in the new year.

Padma had waited on them and greeted Arthur with her usual hug. Parvati was regal looking a sari showing off her bump beautifully, behind the counter. She motioned them to the back for a cuppa.

One of their workers was unloading and cataloging Sari silk yarn, yarn made from unraveled ends of sari material. It was outstandingly beautiful, a multicolored rainbow in a skein. The minute he saw it Arthur knew Molly would adore it. So he left the store with enough skeins for sweaters for all the females in the family.

Lily, quite the knitter herself, had calculated the amount needed and then she and Hugo had bought their grandma enough for her to make herself a sweater.

On to Quality Quidditch supplies and Hugo's annual gift to his pop. The Chudley Cannons were near and dear to both he and his dad and each Christmas Hugo bought his dad the latest team picture and them Ginny would take it to the next game of theirs she covered and have it signed.

All that was left was Harry's gift from Lily. As sensitive and loving as her namesake, Lily had understood early on what family meant to her dad. Family members knew to send her a copy of any pictures taken over the year. Early each December the PR department at WWW compiled them and bound them in to a book. So the trio headed to the Diagon Alley store to floo to WWW headquarters.

The elf that handled this each year had been wounded at the battle of Hogwarts. George had found out that she had lost both legs and was having difficulties working in the kitchens.

He and Harry had gotten her treatment and a shiny wheel chair that she managed to use a bit of elf magic on to enhance its abilities. George had then hired her to help with WWW's annual catalog's mailing and the mail order forms the rest of the year.

Candi proved to be a deft hand at composition and a quick learner. When Lee and WWW had worked out the problem with computers and magic Angie had set about teaching Candi how to use one to publish all the PR items they needed.

Candi had a real talent, soon it was clear she should be in charge and George had made it so. She also enjoyed children and had never had a problem with the brood, as George called it, visiting her department.

Lily and she had become fast friends and Lily had gone to her the December she was 6 to ask for her help with the first album. Now it was an annual thing that both of them looked forward to.

Lily always has the pictures cataloged in chronological order, with notes, in box files. Candi then took them and worked her magic to produce albums that were only more beautiful each year.

Candi would have done it for free but Lily insisted it was a business deal. Angie and she had come up with a price per page and Candi had to accept, or hurt Lily's feelings.

This year's volume was bound in rich chocolate leather, with the dates embossed in gold. Arthur knew it would join the other well thumbed albums in Harry's study.

After a quick stop at the school to drop off the children's satchels and a stop by Angie and George's offices the weary trio headed to Grimald place to wrap and hide their gifts.

Molly, Ron and Hermione joined them for dinner which both Harry and Ginny were late for, she because of production problems at the station and he because of paperwork. Lily handled it with aplomb! She was quite the hostess and clucked a cooed over her parents when they arrived; insisting that they 'sit right down and have their hot meal'.


	15. Chapter 15

Andi sat sipping her tea, feet up before the fire. It was almost Christmas vacation and had been the last Hogsmede weekend before the students returned home for the holidays. She and Minerva had helped out at the store.

Arthur had brought in sandwiches for all the workers at noon and laid out a full spread for them all at dinner. Molly was walking Minerva to her home next door, a chafing dish with enough to feed the dear older witch for the next few days.

Arthur was deep in his favorite chair before the fire. He sat his cup down and cleared his throat. "Andi I want to talk with you about Teddy's future. If you think this is none of my business you just say so, but I love that boy and he is hurting."

"I understand why you reacted the way you did, the good Lord knows you have given enough in the fight against evil. Molly and I reacted the same way when first Harry and then Ron announced their intention to join the Aurors."

"But something that Harry said made me stop and think. He said 'Dad evil did not go away with Tom Riddle's death, if we, as a people do not continue to fight the good fight it will win. I never want another family to have to live in fear for their beliefs. I want my children to only know war as a subject taught in school. I want my family safe and I know I'm supposed to do this.' He was right, and I think Teddy is supposed to do this too."

"He understands what evil can do. He has lived his life not knowing the beautiful, kooky, dedicated woman that was his mum or the thoughtful, kind, caring man that was his dad. He has had no grandfathers because of the evil. He tells me that he never wants another mother to lose a child as you have to evil if he can help it."

"I think you should at least reconsider."

Andi, tears in her eyes, grasped his hand. "You're wrong about one thing Arthur; Teddy has the most wonderful grandfather in the world…you!"

Arthur found Harry in his study, it was the night before the children were to return home from Hogwarts and Teddy would arrive back from his gap year for the holidays.

They had had much to talk about, Freddy and James were still on a short leash since the incident this summer and it had been decided that instead of them working together at the London WWW store, James would work with Andi, helping her organize research she was doing for a book. He would never admit it but spending time with Grandma Andi allowed his love of history to flourish. This book was right up the alley of an active boy! She was writing a history of the Muggle World War Two and wizard involvement.

Teddy had found some intriguing books about the French resistance and wizard's work with it and sent it to her when he was in Paris that summer. Andi had been intrigued and, as she put it, the muse had sat upon her shoulder.

She had sent a copy of one of the books to James at school, knowing he would love reading it. They had begun a correspondence and she had actually come up with the idea to have him help with the book.

There were the annual charity efforts of the family to be arraigned, the parties and last minute gift ideas.

Teddy had let it be known that he intended to see Bill for permission to ask Victoire to marry him. A few damp eyes were seen as glasses were raised to the future of the two.

Then Andi had asked to talk with Harry alone. She had just left for home, after an hour in Harry's study, before leaving she had suggested that perhaps Harry might benefit from a visit from his 'dad'.

Carrying in a tea tray, Arthur found his son gazing at a worn piece of plaster. "What do you have there son?"

Harry smiled and handed it over to him. It showed a small handprint and had this poem on the half:

_Not flesh of my flesh, Nor bone of my bone,  
But still miraculously my own.  
Never forget for a single minute,  
You didn't grow under my heart - but in it  
--- Fleur Conkling Heylinger_

"Andi gave that to me when Teddy was two. She wanted me to understand that while I would never off icily adopt Teddy, I'd never take his father's name from him, she knew that he was my son as sure as if he had been born to Ginny and I."

"I understand you and she had a talk about Teddy becoming an auror. You know dad it's not fair when one's own words are used against you!" Harry gave a watery smile. "But your right, if that is his destiny neither one of us should stand in his way. I sure hope Tonks will forgive me….."

Unknown to the two men there was a couple in the room with them. With Remus' arms wrapped around her Dora whispered; "Nothing to forgive Harry, nothing to forgive…"

AN - The poem is one my mother found and gave to my oldest brother who is adopted.


	16. Chapter 16

So much to look forward to, so much to live for but he feels his hold on life slipping.

He feels he must hang on, for Molly, for the children and grand-children but it is hard.

He cannot walk even 6 feet now without stopping to catch his breath. The Oxygen enriching potions no longer work well. He is now on a muggle portable air concentrator. His doctor tells him his lungs are filling with fluid; he is drowning from the inside.

But today he will put on a smile and see his oldest grand-daughter married to the man he feels to be his oldest grand-child.

………..

Arthur no longer goes to the store to help. He and Molly no longer travel; it is just too hard for him. Augusta Longbottom and Minerva are gone, friends and comrades in arms going on.

Her hair may be white, but Molly is still the vigorous woman he married. They have been talking, seriously, about the fact he will die sooner than she.

They have cried and railed against fate and then accepted it and determined to live every day.

The children make time to be around more often as do friends. He sits in his chair and revels in the love.

His birthday is to be held at Hogwarts, they all know it will be his last.

The children were all grown with children of their own, all except their Freddy. Soon he would see him again, hold his son in his arms. That had been the hardest part of losing him, never having the chance to hold him one more time.

…………

The party had been great; even though he had felt so tired by the time it was done. So Teddy and Victoria were having twins! His great-grandchildren.

That would keep Molly busy, help her with the grief. They had had some wonderful years! The smartest thing he had ever done was marry her.

Ginny had looked so radiant tonight. Her and Harry so much in love still. Lilly was the spitting image of her mum. George was doing well. Angie and he were still in love too.

Bill had beamed when Teddy had made the announcement, his Billy boy to be a grand-dad. It seemed like just yesterday Molly was telling him they were having their first baby.

They would all be fine. Sure they would grieve, but in time they would all be together again.

Tired, so tired………….

Arthur opened his eyes to find a set of arms wrapped tightly around him. It was Fred! "Fred oh Fred! How your mother and I have missed you!"

"I know dad it's time to go. I'm here to take you on."

Arthur hesitated just a moment. "Don't worry about mum. They will take care of her, Bill already is. Let's go on."

Arthur looked about; Fred was holding out a soft robe, it looked just like the one the twins had given him for Christmas the first winter their store was open.

As he slipped it on he looked about. They were surrounded by a fine mist that was slowly taking on shapes and shadings.

"Where are we son?"

"I can't see what you see until you tell me dad. We all go to a place that makes us happy first.

As soon as the words had left Fred's mouth Arthur knew they were in his garage. There were all his plugs and batteries. It looked just like it had years ago. And there, shiny and ready for a spin was the Anglia. "Why we are in my shop! And here's the car!"

Fred smiled "I wondered if that was the way we were traveling on! Come on dad there are a lot of people waiting for you!"

Arthur and Fred slid into the two front seats. Rolling down the windows Fred smiled as his dad steered the car into the night sky.

AN – this is it folks. Thank you to all who held on and made it to the end. I'm off to research for the next Harry fan-fic. BTW the end may seem familiar to you if you read my happy place fic.


End file.
